I love my Fake Girlfriend
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: "This guy wouldn't stop bothering me, Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof we just have to act like a couple for a little bit." Said Alex. It was the last thing Harper heard before her life got turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I love my fake Girlfriend

"This guy wouldn't stop bothering me, Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof we just have to act like a couple for a little bit." Said Alex . It was the last thing Harper heard before her life got turn upside down.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP ( Set during Wizard's vs Vampire's. **

" Look , leave me alone I don't want to date you" said Alex as she looked at The guy who has been bothering her for the past couple of day's. They where in the school hall way and school just let out. She wanted to get to her locker fast but he was faster and beat her to it.

" Come on Alex, your smoking hot and I could show you a good time. If you know what I mean" said The guy as he smiled at Alex.

" Look, Dude I don't like you and I said no , a dozen times now leave me alone" said Alex as she slammed her locker.

" Oh, feisty I like that in a girl" said The guy as he licked his lip's.

" Bruce , listen and listen well I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU" said Alex as she yelled the last part out.

" Why the hell not, you haven't had a man since Dean left." said Bruce as his face turn red in rage. Alex looked around and saw Harper walking by, then it hit her the perfect lie. Lying is a girls best friend.

" Your right Dean was the last guy I dated, but I'm taken I'm dating Harper. Shes my girlfriend." said Alex as she pointed to Harper talking to her younger brother Max.

" Finkle ! your dating that redheaded freak" said Bruce as he frowned. Alex smiled, her idea had work.

"Yeah , I am and shes all I need. So leave me alone. Don't ever call her a freak" said Alex as she walked away and headed towards Harper.

" Prove it," said Bruce as he crossed his arm's and smirked at Alex. Alex looked at him and rolled her eye's she had to play it cool.

Alex reached Harper she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. At the corner of her eye she looked to see if Bruce saw it and he did , his face was turning very red with rage. Alex smirked , she pinched Harper on her but and dragged Harper out of the school building.

( Out Side )

" Okay, Alex whats up with the whole touchy thing, You hate when people touch you." said Harper as she looked confused. Alex smiled Harper knew her better then anybody on the planet.

" This guy wouldn't stop bothering me , Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof, we just have to act like a couple for a little bit" said Alex as she gave Harper her innocent smile and batted her eye's.

" You did WHAT!" said Harper as she looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. Why the hell would Alex do that.

" Harper please be My Fake girlfriend for a little bit, please as my best friend would you do me this huge favor. I'll owe you big time if you do" pleaded Alex as she gave Harper her puppy dog pout.

" You say that all the time and you already owe me 5 big time's" said Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" What's one more, so are you my fake girlfriend or not." asked Alex as she smiled.

" For how long do we have to do this" muttered Harper as she gave Alex a lopsided smile. Alex jumped up and down and hugged Harper.

" Hahaha, yippee ! I promise to be the best fake girlfriend you ever had Harper and Oh we have to go to Zombie prom together." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper frowned she really wanted to ask Zeke to go with her.

( Mean while with Bruce )

" Yo, lady's how's it going. I have some question's" said Bruce as he walked up to the cheerleader's.

" Sure, Bruce what is it" asked Tara one of the blond Cheerleader's .

" It's about your captain Finkle , is she dating Russo." asked Bruce. All the girl's started to laugh.

" No, Harper and Alex are just best friend's, Hahahaha " laugh Tara as she smiled. Bruce nodded and headed towards the detention crew.

" Eddie, Them and Sal I have a question for you, It's about Russo" said Bruce as he looked at the tough guy's.

" What is it Bruce, we don't have anytime were going to pull off a good prank." said Eddie as the rest of the guy's nodded there heads. Eddie was talking in very bad English.

" I just want to know what's the deal with Russo and Finkle are they dating or they just best friends" said Bruce again the people he asked that question to broke in a fit of laughter.

" Nha, bro they just best of friend's there tighter then tight pant's on a Emo kid." said Eddie as he rolled his eye's at Bruce's stupid question.

" Hmm, thanks see you's guy's around" said Bruce in the same bad English . Bruce started to look for Alex and Harper. He want's to know if Alex lied to him or is everyone in the dark about those two.

( Back with Alex and Harper)

" I was going to asks Zeke to go with me" said Harper as she looked at the ground. Alex frowned then hugged Harper.

" But Harper, your going with me and you know you'll have a lot more fun and there's always other dances." said Alex as she patted Harper on the back.

" Your right, and I'll be easier to go with you then Zeke. But We are dancing all night you got it." said Harper as she poked Alex on her arm.

" Wouldn't have it another way. Girlfriend" said Alex as she winked at Harper. Harper smiled and rolled her eye's . Typical Alex always having fun and getting into trouble.

" Oh no , here come's Bruce " said Harper as she pointed at him. Alex saw him walking towards them.

" Harper babe tell him your my girlfriend he won't stop bothering me and I hate when people hit on me when I have you" said Alex as she started to acting she knew she had to do. Harper wrap her arm's around Alex waist and glared at Bruce.

" Bruce my honey bunny told me you wouldn't stop bothering her. Is this true ." said Harper as she frowned . Harper kissed Alex on her neck. As Harper did that Alex ran her finger on Harper's cheek.

" The word around school is that you two are best friend's. Kiss , I want to see you two kiss." said Bruce as he looked at Harper and Alex. Alex turned around fast and grabbed Harper's face and brought it close to her's. There lip's met and both counted silently in there head to five.

" There I kissed my girlfriend , Like I have been doing for the past month." said Alex as she smirked. She looked into Harper's eye's and ran her hand's threw Harper's hair. She knew Harper loved when people ran there hand threw her hair.

"Whatever" said Bruce as he headed towards his car and drove home.

" Let's go girlfriend I need to get you home so I can magic you up some brownies" said Alex as she smiled. Harper grinned back she loved the brownies Alex could make with magic.

" Mmm, I love your brownies" said Harper as he eye's glazed over thinking of the yummy treat.

"Hey I'm your girlfriend now , you have to say you love me" said Alex as she lightly pushed Harper.

" Why, I just called you my Honey bunny isn't that enough " said Harper as she smirked. Harper started to running home.

" Honey bunny my ass" said Alex as she chased after Harper. Both girl's ran home chasing each other. They entered the family restaurant.

" Hehehe, You can't catch me Russo" said Harper as she smiled as sat down breathing hard. Alex stumbled forward and Harper caught her and looked worried.

" Got...you" said Alex out of breath. As she rested her head on Harper's shoulder.

" No I got you " said Harper as moved Alex so she can sit on her lap.

" Whatever, your so competitive Harper" said Alex as she got her breath back.

" Yeah , I am but now I'm your competitive redhead." said Harper as she winked at Alex.

" You where always my redhead Harper, now let's go upstairs and I'll make those brownies." Said Alex as she dragged Harper upstairs.

( The Russo Kitchen )

" And here you go Harper I slaved over a hot wand for you" said Alex as she handed Harper a plated full of brownies. Harper kissed Alex on the cheek and smiled.

" Wow Alex , you are the best fake girlfriend in the world" said Harper in a cute voice.

" I know now we need to talk about , how were going to fool everyone about this us dating thing." said Alex as she sat down by Harper and grab one if the brownies.

" All we got to do is hold hand's and call each other pet names." said Harper as she smirked , she knew Alex hated pet nicknames she thought they where stupid.

" No no no, no pet nicknames no more honey bunny" said Alex as she glared at Harper.

" You want me to be your girlfriend , I'm going to have fun by calling you every embarrassing pet names I can think of. " said Harper as she licked her lip's looking at the brownie in her hand.

" What no , that's not fair Harper come on you know how I hate them." said Alex as she whined.

" Oh I know how you hate them, but sweetheart I'm your girlfriend and you love me when I do that to you. Now say yes to me booboo bear" said Harper in a baby voice.

" Err, fine but if your doing that, then I expect you to grab my ass a lot. You know how I love my ass be grabbed you are after all my girlfriend" said Alex as she pointed to her ass.

" No, I not putting my hands anywhere near there. It's too dangerous and I seen better asses on other people so why bother," said Harper as she had a disgusted look on her face.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY HARPER JENNIFER FINKLE" yelled Alex, how could anybody say that her ass wasn't perfect. It was an ass of a goddess , she was a goddess with a perfect ass.

" I said Your ass isn't that good." said Harper as she rolled her eye's. She knew Alex was obsess with her ass. But she didn't care she was not grabbing her ass. This was a fake relationship.

" Oh no , Finkle we have to make this relationship look real and that means you grabbing my ass and smacking it once in a while when we're dancing. I know you like when people run there hand threw your hair. So If you grab my ass, I'll touch your hair." said Alex as she smiled, she wanted this to work and that meant acting like she dose with the guy's she dates with Harper.

" If I say yes , will it shut you up" said Harper as she now wishing she didn't say yes to this crazy lie.

" Yes, it will shut me up" said Alex as she had a big smile.

" Fine I'll grab your ass but that's as far as I'm going " said Harper as she frowned.

" What else do we need to do to make us look like a real couple." said Alex as she sat down on Harper's lap.

" I don't know none of the guy's at School like me" said Harper as she frowned.

" Well after this they will. I'll spread the word that your a great kisser." said Alex as she smirked.

" Hehehe, what if that brings the girl's to me and not the guy's." said Harper as she had a lopsided grin on her face.

" Then Harper you just have to fight them off with a stick." said Alex as her smirked grew bigger.

" Oh, fun. When you think of how were going to act like a real couple tell me. Right now I have to do my homework and make some of my butterscotch" said Harper as she pushed Alex off her lap.

" Hey, don't push me" said Alex as she lightly smacked Harper on her ass.

" Tell me when I care Okay" said Harper as she walked to the basement. Alex rolled her eye's .

" This is going to be harder then I thought, I hope she saves me some of her butterscotch I love her butterscotch " said Alex as she walked up to her room.

( Dinner time)

" Mom , Dad, Max, Justin and Juliet I want you to know. Harper and I are fake dating. So if anybody asks if we're dating tell them yes" said Alex as she walked downstairs from her room.

" Hehehe, what . Is this some sick joke Alex what kind of prank is this." said Justin as he laughs. As the rest of the Russo's looked at Alex and nodded there heads.

" This guy at school wouldn't stop bothering me so I told him Harper's my girlfriend, so we have to act like a couple for a little bit and then we break up." said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" I'm actually okay with you dating Harper, at least it's not a boy." said Jerry as he smiled. Harper walked in and looked at everyone.

" Harper I think you can do so much better then Alex" said Max as he smiled. He hoped that would get Alex mad at him so he can get her in trouble for something he did.

" Yeah you think, you hear that Alex I can do so much better then you" said Harper as she grinned.

" Well, dad says he's okay with us dating" said Alex as she struck her tongue out at Max and Harper.

" Well, I hope you guy's know how to act" said Juliet as she looked at both girl's. The blond vampire thought in all her life never heard of someone _**fake**_ dating.

" It won't be that hard we know everything about each other all we have to do is kiss and hold hands" said Alex as she leaned on Harper. Harper wrapped her arm's around Alex and placed her head on Alex's head.

" See we can do it. Our bodies fit perfectly together " said Harper as she grinned. Alex place her arm's on Harper's arms .

" Fine, but if you two are dating I don't want anything to do with it, I think only trouble can come from this plan." said Theresa as she looked at Alex and Harper.

" Whatever. Just do what I said , if anybody ask you say what" asked Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" Harper and Alex are dating" said everyone as the too rolled there eye's.

" Good now let's eat, and tonight Harper I need you to listen to my plan. We have to make this look real good" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Sure, whatever" said Harper as she frowned.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

First chapter done tell me if you want a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I love my fake Girlfriend

"This guy wouldn't stop bothering me, Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof we just have to act like a couple for a little bit." Said Alex . It was the last thing Harper heard before her life got turn upside down.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP ( Set during Wizard's vs Vampire's. **

(Alex's Room)

" Okay, Harper tomorrow at school we need to kiss in front of our locker's and tell all our friend's we're dating." said Alex as she laid down on her bed. Harper was already there playing her Nintendo DS lite .

" Yeah, yeah, okay sure whatever. Die , Die yes I killed you who's the best Assassin yeah I am. Harper is going to kill you." said Harper as she played her game. Alex smirked she loved that Harper got so into the game and started talking when she killed things. Alex knew what game Harper was playing it was Assassin's Creed 2.

" Harper pause the killing and tell me what I said." said Alex as she leaned on Harper. Harper pressed the pause button and smiled.

" I killed 27 people so far and more to go." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Good for you but what did I say." asked Alex as she raised her eyebrow . Harper frowned and rubbed the back of her neck.

" Umm, I think you said we had to talk to our friends and kiss in front of them then blah blah blah." said Harper as she smiled.

" Kiss yes, but I said In front of our locker's no blah , blah , blah I'm not Kesha." said Alex as she laid her head on Harper's shoulder. Harper frowned and looked at her game.

" What, I know you don't like the idea of us kissing but it's not that bad." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I died, and I don't really care if I have to kiss you or not." said Harper as she restarted her game. Alex rolled her eye's and watch Harper play her game. It looked like this was going to be easy tricking everyone to believe that there dating.

" Go , go Harper kill him . Kill him die" said Alex as she watched Harper kill three guy's.

" I am I am, look at that combo I just pulled." said Harper as she smiled. Alex grinned her fake girlfriend was gamer and she liked it.

( Next Day at Tribeca-Prep )

" Let's get this over with" said Harper as she looked at the school. She wished this was a dream or a nightmare but it was real she was going to kiss her best friend again at school.

" Don't act like this, act like my loving _ girlfriend_ and you better kiss me like you mean it" said Alex as she poked Harper in the chest.

" I will," said Harper as she rolled her eye's. Alex grabbed Harper's and and started to walk into the school. Harper forced a smile on and followed her Girlfriend.

" I love you so much Harper and now I'm so happy everyone is going to know it" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled back all there friends where there, here begins the acting.

" I love you to babe" said Harper as she leaned forward and kissed Alex. Alex wrapped her arm's around Harper's neck.

" Wow, so when did you two started to date." Asked Eddie as he smiled at Alex.

" Harper and I have been dating for a while now, about two months." said Alex as she smirked. She liked Eddie he was one of her people.

" Cool, now Harper's part of our people." said Eddie as he patted Harper on the head.

" Yup, she is and you better get your hands off my woman." said Alex as she grabbed Harper by the hip's and brought Harper closer to her.

" Yeah one of your people now . Goodie for me" said Harper as she had a small smile.

" My woman is going to be hanging with us in D Hall and pulling pranks with us." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Hehehe, your so funny sugar" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the cheek.

" I have to go to class , bye Eddie, bye babe" said Harper as she left Alex standing there.

" Bye, sweet ass" said Alex as she smirked. If Harper was going to call her pet nicknames then she was going to do the same with her. Harper turn around and glared at Alex. Alex winked at Harper.

" Yeah, move that fine ass to class I'll see you later at gym." said Alex grinned and walked to her class. Harper blushed and looked at everyone pointing at her.

" Sweet ass my ass. She so going to regret that." said Harper to herself as she marched to her class.

( Math Class with Harper)

" Harper is it true that you and Alex are dating" asked Zeke as he frowned, he looked nervous . He had his hand's in his pocket's. Harper frowned she didn't get why he was nervous, they talk plenty of times.

" Yes, we are dating. It makes sense we fit together pretty good." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Well, I don't think you should be captain of the cheer squad any more. I don't think the girl's would like freak lesbian running the team. You better turn in your uniform or your going to get kicked out." said Zeke as he glared at Harper and went back to his desk.

" What, what did you say" said Harper as she glared at Zeke. He had no right to say that to her, she was the captain not him!

" You heard me Harper. We don't need your kind on the team." said Zeke as he sat down.

" And what kind would that be, I'll ask the girl's if they want me to quit." said Harper as she went back to her desk. She couldn't believe how mean Zeke was, if she really loved Alex it would of hurt , no it hurt now too.

" Fine just keep your gayness away from me" said Zeke as he gave Harper one more glar. Harper glared back.

( With Alex in History )

" I knew you and Finkle where together. I just knew it" said Gigi as she sneered at Alex. Alex rolled her eye's and looked at Gigi.

" Good for you now leave me alone." said Alex as she brought out her sketch book and started to draw.

" Why don't you and your little fire crotch bitch leave the school. We don't need you and your type here" said Gigi as she looked at her nail's. The pencil in Alex's hands snapped in two.

" What did you call Harper" said Alex in a low voice. She raised her head up slowly and glared dagger's at Gigi.

" A fire crotch bitch" said Gigi as she smirked.

" Don't you ever call Harper that, she is the sweetest and nice person at this school. Shes kind to everyone even you, she has a heart of gold. SHE IS NOT A BITCH YOUR THE BITCH." said Alex as she looked at Gigi.

" I call them like I see them. But your right shes not a bitch shes just a red head who spreads her leg's open for any skank that walks near her. That's why you got her be careful you might catch a STD." said Gigi as she smiled looking at Alex. Alex was shaking in rage.

" Your going down Gigi." said Alex as she balled up her fist.

" Hmm, you and what army" said Gigi as she snapped her finger's and had a group of girl's surround her.

" Hello, class sorry I'm late now open your book to page 678. The history of Rome." said Mrs. Turner. All the student went back to there desk and did what they where told.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

So what do you think, tell me?

Next chapter 3.

A) Harper should get into a fight.

B) Alex should get into a fight.

C) They break up and tell everyone the truth.

D) Or both A and B

You need to pick if you want to read it. Or give me a E option.


	3. Chapter 3

I love my fake Girlfriend

"This guy wouldn't stop bothering me, Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof we just have to act like a couple for a little bit." Said Alex . It was the last thing Harper heard before her life got turn upside down.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP ( Set during Wizard's vs Vampire's. **

( The hall way's)

" Hey , Alex " said Harper as she frowned. Her mind was still on Zeke and what he said.

" Harper, I'm so going to Kill Gigi" said Alex as she rubbed her hand's together.

"Had a bad start too, it was Zeke for me. I can't believed I liked him in the first place he's nothing but a jackass no not even a jackass, jackass is to good for 's monkey fleas." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" What did he do, tell me and I'll kick his ass. Did he hurt you tell me Harper what did he do." said Alex as she grabbed Harper.

" Hehe, oh don't worry I can fight my own battles and I will be kicking his ass and anybody else who wants to fight me" said Harper as she slammed her locker door and stormed off to her next class.

" That my girl, now time to fight my own battles." said Alex as she walked towards Gigi.

" Yo, Gigi time for us to have a little talk." said Alex as she looked at the Blond.

" I can't talk to a dyke , I have to go talk to Mr. Laritate now. Why don't you go find that red headed bitch of a whore and do dyke thing's." said Gigi as she walked off like it was nothing.

" Errrrrr, I will get you after school hehehe I never used magic to get back at someone but I think I will this time." said Alex to herself. Alex walked to her class that she knew Harper would be in.

( GYM )

" Harper, look are you okay." asked Alex as she looked at Harper taking her clothes off.

" I'm fine thanks for asking, it's real sweet of you" said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex smiled and hugged Harper.

" Umm, Harper you in your panties and Bra so is Alex I get your dating but come on hold off on the touching thing till you get home" said Tara as she looked at the two girl's. Harper blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

" Sorry, I didn't even notice. But that does bring something up for me. Zeke said that you and the rest of the girl's don't want me on the squad anymore. Is this true." asked Harper as she frowned. Alex crossed her arm's and glared at Tara.

" I'm cool with you two but the other girl's ain't so cool with it. We had a vote and yes you are kicked off the squad. I'm sorry Harper I voted for you to stay on the squad, so you know I quit after the vote if your not on the team then I'm not on" said Tara as she smiled at Harper.

" Thank you Tara that means a lot to me. But I'm not going down that easy" said Harper as she smirked.

" Well, we need to get dressed for gym and the dance is tonight so try not to get into trouble so you can dance." said Tara as she got dressed.

" Right I'll see you there then, " said Harper as she got dressed.

" Whatcha thinking babe" asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Oh, don't worry everyone will remember this day and we will out dance everyone." said Harper with fire in her eye's.

" Have I told you today that I love you." asked Alex as she got dressed too.

" Yup, you have now time for me to be a bad girl" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the cheek. Harper walked of the locker room with a smirk on her face.

" Wow, Harper's mad huh I get why but I never seen her like that. Russo you better get that girlfriend of yours before she get's into trouble." said Tara as she looked at Alex.

" I got Harper's back and she has mine, I know for a fact that Harper will not get into trouble shes to smart. But thanks it's nice to know Harper has other friends that care for her, but keep your hands off of Harper." said Alex as she walked out of the locker rooms.

" I will" said Tara as she followed Alex.

" Thanks to Harper's great idea, It's time for dodge ball." said The Gym teacher.

" Harper what where you thinking." said Alex as she looked at her fake girlfriend.

" Time to play DODGE BALL" yelled Harper as she grabbed one of the big Dodge ball and threw it at Zeke.

" Ahhh, " yelled Zeke as the ball hit him. Alex and Tara smirked and joined Harper at nailing Zeke and the other cheerleader's with Dodge ball's.

" See this is fun, Oh and girl's Zeke told me about you not wanting me on the team, you know what it's fine with me but that mean's I'm taking all my routines and if you fight that I'm going to sue all you mother fucking bitches ."said Harper as she threw the last ball at Zeke. It hit him square on the chest.

" Fine, what ever you say Finkle . We don't need them or you we'll be fine with out you. We will be better with out you on the team." said Kim as she sneered at Harper.

" I don't think so , I bet you guy's will be crawling back begging Harper to come back." said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper's waist and glared at the girl's on the ground.

" Hmm, let's go and change Lexy Poo , there not worth my time anymore. Oh and Kim when you come to kiss my lily white ass and begging me back to help just remember. Your going to have to really begged and buy my forgiveness." said Harper as she and Alex walked away.

" Lexy Poo, come on Harp's that stink's don't call me that." said Alex as she frowned.

" Then don't call me sweet ass or anything to do with my ass. Got it" said Harper as she glared at Alex. Harper was still mad and Alex knew better then to fight her now, she'll wait till she calm to talk to her.

" Anything you say Babe." said Alex as she had a small smile on her face.

" Right, well let's change." said Harper as she open her locker and started to take her clothes off. Alex stood there for a minuet and watch. She looked at Harper she was pretty hot she just never notice till now.

" Alex are you okay, your just standing there." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Oh, I'm just thinking that's all." said Alex as she blushed.

" Hehehe, that's scary." said Harper as she smiled and got dressed.

" That's why I do it, I know it's scary for you. You know I love you babe" said Alex as she smirked and started to changer her self.

" Yeah, yeah ditto see you in our next class." said Harper as she left.

" Wow, she does she do that all the time when you say I love you" asked Tara as she looked at Alex.

" Nope, sometimes we make love I mean after all we are dating and she is a red head. The sex is great" said Alex as she lied so easily. She didn't know why she said that, her and Harper weren't dating but that's what couples do right, they have sex?

" Right, well see you tonight and I don't want to hear about you two doing it." said Tara as she left.

" Why did I say that, Harper's not that type of girl, or is she." said Alex to herself as she left for her next class.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

So what do you think, tell me? I know it's short and I'm sorry I'm just working on other stuff. Like a Dbz crossover with Wowp and a Shake it up ! Story. The next chapter is the dance and there first real Kiss ! But I do need some dancing song's so give me some

_Dedicated to Adiza my pimp mama_


	4. Chapter 4

I love my fake Girlfriend

"This guy wouldn't stop bothering me, Harper so I kinda told him your my girlfriend. He wanted proof we just have to act like a couple for a little bit." Said Alex . It was the last thing Harper heard before her life got turn upside down.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP ( Set during Wizard's vs Vampire's. **

( The Russo home Prom night)

** Justin**

" Man do I look good" said Justin as he finished brushing his hair. Justin looked at himself in the mirror and winked at him self tonight was going to be the perfect night for him and Juliet. He was in a classic white tux.

" Nothing could go wrong tonight" said Justin as he looked over himself one more time.

** Alex**

" I look so cute and sexy who am I kidding I'm hot for a dead girl" said Alex as she finished her make up. Alex picked up her purse and walked down stair's so her parent's could take picture's of her. Alex's dress was a light teal color, her hair was messy yet neat. Her skin looked grayish and she looked like she was dead.

" Harper your going to have the hottest dead girl on your arm" said Alex as she reached the bottom of the stair's.

** Harper**

" Fuck, Fuck fuck. Damn dragon why did you burn my dress." said Harper as she glared at the dog and the burnt dress. Dragon whined in a doggy way.

" No, no crying now. I'm sorry for being mad." said Harper as she frowned. Dragon flew to her close and started to play.

" DRAGON NO" yelled Harper as she chased after the dragon dog. As Harper reached the closet she found Dragon digging in a box.

" Wow, I forgot about that dress." said Harper as she smirked.

" Hmm, okay dragon I forgive you now hehehe the whole school is going to see a different side of me." said Harper as she picked up the black silk dress. Harper ripped some of the dress up and put it on.

" Who said Zombie's can't look slutty and hot." said Harper as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was very reviling half the dressed reached her right knee. On the left side reached mid thigh . The chest had a low V cut reviling perfect amount of cleavage. Not to much and not to little.

Her hair was wild and messy , she left it down so it reached her shoulder's.

"Time to dance" said Harper as she walked upstairs . Harper reached the upstairs she saw Alex,Justin and Juliet posing for picture's.

" Hey guy's wow you look great" said Harper as she smiled at them . Everyone looked at Harper and there jaw dropped.

" H-h-h-harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Yeah, Alex wow you looked great" said Harper as she smiled and walked over to Alex.

" You-you looked great wow no your smoking HOT. Damn Harper were did you get that dress. But just damn you-you-you look just well damn" said Alex as she looked Harper up and down.

" Thanks Alex I was going for a hot smoking a little slutty zombie but now I think I got it" said Harper as she grinned.

" Yes, yes you did and I'm going to have Thee hottest girl in school on my arm and well DAMN" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Hehehe, well your pretty damn hot two." said Harper as she smirked at Alex.

" I'm a little jealous here Alex maybe I should be asking Harper out" said Juliet as she looked at Harper.

" Well, let's take some picture's of you and Alex Harper" said Theresa as she held the camera. Harper smiled at Alex and Alex leaned against Harper . After ten picture's they all left for there prom.

( School gym , Zombie Prom )

" Wow , everything look's great Harper. You did a great job" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper blushed even with the pale grayish make up you could still see her blush.

" Thank you Alex, I hope it give's off a creepy Zombie vibe." said Harper as she looked around.

" I definitely feel something" said Alex as she looked at Harper's back side. Alex blused she didn't know what was going on but that dress made Harper's ass look great.

" Really , it's not to scary is it" said Harper as she frowned .

"NO,no no no no, not to scary at all Harp's. But you might give some people some a heart attack." said Alex as she smirked at Harper.

" Hehe, if I didn't know any better I would think you where flirting with me" said Harper as she smirked back at Alex.

" Maybe I am , maybe I really think you could get someone to drop dead because of how hot you look." said Alex as she entwined her and Harper's hand's together.

"Mmm, thank you but I think you look hotter and I might die and become a real zombie." said Harper as she leaned closer to Alex.

" Hehe who's flirting with who huh" said Alex as she blush.

" Wow, you two look great but man Harper I know you have a nice rack but damn that dress just make them pop out" said Tara as she and her date looked at Harper.

" Hi Tara you look great too." said Harper as she smiled at her fellow ex-cheerleader.

" Thanks , you guy's know my boyfriend Ben." said Tara as she pointed to a cute blond with bright blue eye's.

" Hey, Ben how's everything" asked Alex as she smiled.

" Hey, it's good" said Ben as he smiled.

" Well, we got to go mingle you two look great I hope you have fun." said Tara as she and Ben left. The music started and Harper smiled. The first song that played was Low by Flo Rider.

" OHHH, I LOVE THIS SONG" yelled Harper as she smiled.

" Then shall we" said Alex as she pointed to the dance floor. Harper grinned and started to walk to the dance floor. Alex and Harper dance for an hour strait. Not noticing everyone watching them dance.

" I'm thirsty " said Alex as she stop dancing.

" Same, but this is so much fun." said Harper as she walked to the punch bowl. Harper poured two cup's for her and Alex.

" Here you go, do you want a cupcake to" said Harper as she handed Alex her cup.

" Thanks and yes." said Alex as she took the cup.

" Mmm, cupcakes" said Alex as she took the cupcake from Harper's hand.

" Hehehe, I made them" said Harper as she grinned.

" I can tell, your food always taste great." said Alex as she licked her lip's.

" Aww, Alex that's so sweet of you to say" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the cheek.

" Get a room, freaks" said Gigi as she looked at Alex and Harper.

" Gigi" said Alex as she glared at Gigi and her date Zeke.

" They should lock you two dyke's up" said Zeke as he glared at Zeke.

" Hehe, wow you two together huh . Well at least I can say my date won't give me rabies Zeke" said Harper as she glared back at him.

" Haha that was so funny babe but Zeke's just a little mad because he had wanted the hottest girl in school but I got you baby" said Alex as she kissed Harper and ran her hand's over Harper's body.

" No I got you" said Harper as she grabbed Alex's ass and pinched it.

" Let's go Zeke I don't want to get sick and catch what they have. Dirty fucking lesbian whore's" said Gigi as she dragged Zeke away from them.

" If I kill them do you think anybody would miss them" asked Harper as she galred at the evil couple leaving.

" No, but I 'll help hide the body how's the middle of outer space sound to you." said Alex as she too glared at them.

" You know let's forget them and have fun with the rest of the night. I think I owe you some more ass grabbing right" said Harper as she smirked and wiggled her eyebrow's.

" Yes,you do and I want to run my hand's in your wild red hair." said Alex as she started to run her hand's threw Harper's hair and Harper grabbed Alex's as she slowly started to dance. They where looking into each others eye's and smiling at each other.

" This is a perfect night" whispered Harper into Alex's ear.

" Yeah , it is. Nothing could go wrong." said Alex as she closed her eye's and in haled Harper's scent. She smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms.

" ARRRRRR" yelled A zombie as it walked into the gym. Alex and Harper looked at it and knew it was real.

" Oh no, I must of fucked up the spell." said Alex as she looked at the mob of real non living Zombie's coming into the school.

" Go get Justin, I'll hold them off." said Harper as she pushed Alex threw the other door.

" Be careful and don't die" said Alex as she ran off looking at Harper. Harper nodded her head and headed towards the zombies.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

So what do you think, tell me? I'm going to make Harper a lot braver and have a dance battle by herself with the zombie's.

_Dedicated to Adiza my pimp mama_


End file.
